harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Albus Potter
Albus Potter is the second child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. His siblings are James and Lily. He is named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Biography Quidditch World Cup (2014) Albus was present at the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final with his family. His father took him and his brother to visit the players' compound and introduced him to Viktor Krum.Pottermore - Daily Prophet - Gossip Column He was seated with his family in Box 2 during the final and was the only member of his family to support Brazil, as he was a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Goncalo Flores. He almost toppled out of the box when Flores scored the first goal of the match, but his uncle Ron seized the back of his robes in time. His brother seemed to find this very amusing, prompting Rita Skeeter to speculate that he might have pushed him.Pottermore - Daily Prophet - Quidditch World Cup final Years at Hogwarts (2017-24) Early years (2017-20) Albus went to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on September 1, 2017 in order to board the Hogwarts Express for his first year at Hogwarts. His brother teased him about potentially being sorted into Slytherin, a possibility Albus expressed concern about. Harry reassured him on this front and waved him off. Albus chose to sit with Scorpius Malfoy on the journey to Hogwarts, despite the history between their fathers. When he arrived at the school, he turned out to be a hatstall, as the Sorting Hat considered whether to put him in Gryffindor or Slytherin. He was eventually put in Slytherin, as he had originally feared. Although his cousin Rose shunned him for this, he became best friends with Scorpius. However, he proved to be largely unsuccessful at both school and Quidditch, and did not enjoy his first year very much. He was reluctant to return to school in subsequent years. Fourth year (2020-21) The summer before Albus's fourth year at Hogwarts, he overheard a conversation between his father and Amos Diggory in which Amos entreated him to use a time-turner to save his long-dead son, Cedric. Harry refused, and denied rumours that the Ministry was in possession of a time-turner. Albus was caught eavesdropping by Delphi Diggory, Amos's niece and caretaker. Later, all three Potter children were given gifts by their father. Albus received the blanket Harry had been wrapped in when he arrived at the Dursleys' as a baby, but was disappointed with this. He and Harry then had an argument which culminated in him saying that sometimes he wished Albus wasn't his son. Albus was furious, and threw the blanket on the bed, where it became soaked in some love potion Ron had given to him. They parted for the school year on angry terms. On the train, Rose told Albus about the rumours of a time-turner being found, and Albus, desperate to prove himself, decided that he could use it to save Cedric Diggory. He persuaded Scorpius to come with him, and they left the train and joined up with Delphi. The three of them used Polyjuice Potion to break into the Ministry, turning into Harry, Ron and Hermione. They retrieved the time-turner from Hermione's office and used it to go back to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, disguising themselves as Durmstrang students. Albus disarmed Cedric during the task, so he would get fewer points and therefore wouldn't have a lead in the final task. However, they were spotted by young Hermione. The time-turner sent them back after five minutes as it wouldn't let them remain in the past for longer that. When they returned to the future, Harry forbade Albus from spending time with Scorpius, who he thought was a bad influence. He also discovered that in this new timeline, he was in Gryffindor, and Rose didn't exist as Ron and Hermione had never got married. He realised that his meddling had not saved Cedric, and decides to time travel again, this time going back to the Second Task. He and Scorpius travelled to the lake, where they successfully humiliated Cedric. However, this resulted in Voldemort winning the war and Albus being erased from existence, as in this timeline, his father had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Luckily, Scorpius managed to fix all the timelines and everything was reset to how it was before. Back in the present, Albus and Scorpius agreed that they should destroy the time-turner. They told Delphi that they had not been able to save Cedric as it had resulted in Voldemort's victory. Albus handed her the time-turner to destroy, but she then attacked them and forced them to go back in time to the Third Task, as it turned out she had been lying about her identity and was actually the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. She tried to kill them in the maze but was stopped by Cedric, and Albus and Scorpius told him that they were part of the task. Delphi then made them go back with her to 31 October 1981, intending to kill Harry as a baby and prevent Voldemort's defeat. Once they arrived, she destroyed the time-turner and flew away, leaving Albus and Scorpius trapped there. Albus and Scorpius decided to send a message to the future using Harry's baby blanket. They found some pearl dust, which would react with the love potion the blanket was covered in, and managed to tell their parents when in time they were. Their parents joined them in the past and came to the decision that one of them would have to disguise themselves as Voldemort in order to lure Delphi into the church. Harry volunteered for this role and then they all fought and defeated Delphi. They returned to the present, where Delphi was sent to Azkaban and Albus and Harry reconciled their differences. Appearance Albus greatly resembles his father and is the only one of the Potter children to inherit Harry's green eyes.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) He presumably has Harry's messy black hair. Appearances * * * References Category:2000s births Category:2017-2024 cohort Category:British people Category:First appeared in: Deathly Hallows Category:Half-bloods Category:Potter family Category:Slytherin students